


Control

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Porque si existía algo que Renji amaba era hacerle perder el control.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, qué ganas de escribir más sobre estos dos, pero por ahora debo conformarme con esto. Ya tendré más tiempo.
> 
>  
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Impulsividad contra serenidad. Calor contra frialdad. Salvajismo contra estoicidad.

Polos opuestos que chocaban, y sin embargo cuando estaban solos, en medio de aquella intimidad aquellas diferencias parecían fundirse entre el calor de sus pieles; anhelar compenetrarse.

Y es que era en esos instantes de una desnudez que iba más allá de la de sus pieles, en los cuales Renji se extasiaba de la caída de esas diferencias. De cómo lograba derribar aquel hálito estoico y gélido cuando con sus provocaciones lograba incitar a Byakuya, de cómo este pugnaba por mantener el control y entonces él sonreía con malicia, enredando sus manos en aquellos oscuros cabellos y devoraba la boca de aquel noble, empalándose con impaciencia en aquella caliente erección, cabalgándole mientras observaba el sudor perlar el rostro del noble a la vez que su lengua recorría aquel pálido torso y esbelto cuello, murmurando y gimiendo incesante palabras con aquel dejo de obscenidad que hacían que Byakuya le viese con cierto reproche aún en esa vorágine carnal. Pero incluso así, Renji sabía lo que realmente causaban aquellas palabras en aquel estoico hombre, por la forma en la cual esas manos asían sus glúteos y caderas, sintiéndole expandirse calientemente dentro de él hasta llevarle al borde, derribando aquel control en medio de lujuria pura.

Sí, definitivamente a Renji le encantaba hacer perder el control a Kuchiki Byakuya.


End file.
